L1800 Rakalir
The L1800 Rakalir ("Marksman" or "Sharpshooter") is a Sirian Army assault gun and tank destroyer. Overview Role & Design The Rakalir is an attempt by the Sirian Army to provide immediate assistance to infantry engaging sophisticated enemy fortifications or armour. As conventional tanks may take longer to arrive in theatre - particularly if the drop zones are contested - the Rakalir was designed from the ground up to be quick to deploy, particularly when time is of the essence. Often, the Rakalir is the first non-IFV armour to be deployed in the opening stages of a battle. Because it is derived from an existing design, development and production costs are relatively low. Armament The main weapon of the L1800 is a 120mm railgun mounted in a remote turret, complete with an autoloader and stabilisation. This helps to keep its profile small. The railgun can accept APFSDS-T to destroy enemy armour, HEAT to deal with thin skinned vehicles, HESH to destroy bunkers, MG and sniper nests (as well as blow open holes to let infantry into a fortification), and canister rounds to engage infantry in the open. Like the L416 Viknnir, it can fire in bursts of three to increase the chances of disabling an enemy tank or position. The L1800 also carries a quartet of L88 Warhammer ATGMs, a coaxial .50 L94 chaingun, and a L78 RWS. Defences One of the L1800's advantages is its very low profile, particularly when hull down. A common tactic in the tank destroyer role is to conceal the Rakalir behind foliage or a rise, where it then ambushes enemy armour before withdrawing to another concealed position. It is also covered in sensor absorbent camouflage. Although this does not guarantee that it will not be detected, it makes the Rakalir less likely to be spotted before it can open fire. If necessary, the L1800 may deploy sensor/laser absorbent smoke (either from its grenade dischargers or internal smoke generators) to assist in disengaging. Its sloped armour makes incoming rounds more likely to be deflected, while slat armour assists in defeating HEAT shells. Optionally, the Rakalir may be up-armoured with Rakao Electric Reactive Armour or the Overwatch Active Protection System. Blow out panels, blast doors and other protective measures ensure that even a penetration of the Rakalir's ammunition storage are survivable by the crew, who are ensconced in an armoured cabin. One sacrifice has been crew comfort; in order to fit all crew are prone, and aside from emergency exit hatches conditions are rather cramped. Mobility The L1800, in common with many Sirian Army vehicles, is tracked and has water jets. This is because off-road mobility was seen as paramount, particularly as many worlds are covered in inhospitable terrain. More unusually, it boasts a fully adjustable suspension that lowers the L1800's profile still further, even if it is on an incline. It is powered by a gas turbine. Variants Due to its specialised nature, the L1800 has not had many variants produced. * L1800N2: Standard variant. Offers slightly improved crew amenities and improved fuel consumption. * '''L1800R2: '''Export variant. Used by the Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Sirian Vehicles Category:Vehicles